Cutie Map
Part 2}} .]] The Cutie Map, often referred to within the series as simply the Map or the Friendship Map, is a magical map of Equestria that is first featured in The Cutie Map - Part 1. Twilight Sparkle and her friends use the map to solve friendship problems across Equestria. Depiction in the series Season five The Cutie Map In the two-part season five premiere, the Cutie Map first appears when all of the Mane Six sit on their thrones in the Castle of Friendship throne room. The thrones react to their cutie marks, and a large crystal table appears in the center of the room, upon which the Cutie Map is holographically projected. From this point onward, the map summons the Mane Six to other locations in Equestria through their cutie marks to solve friendship problems. Depending upon whom the map summons, their cutie marks glow and pulsate, and holographic images of their cutie marks hover over the location in question on the map. The Cutie Map usually stays visible at all times, but in some episodes it reverts to being just a regular circular table when it is not active. In this two-parter, all of the Mane Six are summoned to Starlight Glimmer's village to free the ponies living there from her despotic views on equality. The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone In The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash are summoned to the griffon kingdom of Griffonstone to help the griffons rebuild after their loss of the treasured Idol of Boreas. Made in Manehattan In Made in Manehattan, Applejack and Rarity are summoned to the Manehattan borough of Bronclyn to help Coco Pommel restore her neighborhood's sense of community. The Hooffields and McColts In The Hooffields and McColts, Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy are summoned to the Smokey Mountains to end a years-old feud between the Hooffield and McColt families. The Cutie Re-Mark In the two-part season five finale, Starlight Glimmer uses her magic on the map to activate an altered version of Star Swirl the Bearded's time travel spell. In each of the alternate timelines created by Starlight's actions, the Castle of Friendship disappears, but the Cutie Map remains, its landscape changing depending on events that have taken place in that timeline. Twilight deduces that the map remains in each timeline because of its connection to the Tree of Harmony, making it sense that something is wrong. Season six Spice Up Your Life In Spice Up Your Life, Twilight and Starlight use their magic to reactivate the Cutie Map after the events of The Cutie Re-Mark caused it to stop functioning. Once reactivated, the map sends Rarity and Pinkie Pie to Canterlot to help Coriander Cumin and his daughter Saffron Masala save their failing restaurant and tense relationship. Viva Las Pegasus Applejack and Fluttershy are summoned to Las Pegasus to solve three friendship problems at once, one of which is between Flim and Flam and all of which have been orchestrated by the corrupt resort owner Gladmane. Top Bolt In Top Bolt, Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle are summoned to the Wonderbolt Academy to solve a friendship problem between the overconfident academy trainee Sky Stinger and his timid best friend and wingpony Vapor Trail. Season seven Celestial Advice In Celestial Advice, Twilight uses the map to consider different places she could send Starlight to. All Bottled Up In All Bottled Up, while attempting to teleport an apple, Trixie accidentally teleports the map. She and Starlight eventually trace it to the Ponyville Day Spa. A Royal Problem In A Royal Problem, Starlight Glimmer is summoned to Canterlot to solve a friendship problem between Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. Triple Threat In Triple Threat, the map calls Spike to solve a friendship problem he inadvertently created himself in Ponyville by showing the shape of his head, since he does not have a cutie mark. Shadow Play - Part 2 In Shadow Play - Part 2, the map calls all of the Mane Six to the Hollow Shades. Season eight School Daze - Part 1 After the Mane Six return from their journey in My Little Pony The Movie, they discover the map has expanded beyond Equestria to include different locations, such as Klugetown, the pirate ship, and Mount Aris. Surf and/or Turf In Surf and/or Turf, the map calls the Cutie Mark Crusaders to Mount Aris. The Parent Map In The Parent Map, the map calls Starlight and Sunburst to their old hometown Sire's Hollow to solve a friendship problem involving their parents. A Matter of Principals In A Matter of Principals, Twilight leaves Starlight Glimmer in charge of the School of Friendship when the map calls the Mane Six away on a friendship mission. At the end of the episode, however, it is revealed that Discord sent the Mane Six on a snipe hunt. Sounds of Silence In Sounds of Silence, the map calls Applejack and Fluttershy to the Peaks of Peril. Other depictions IDW comics In the My Little Pony Annual 2017 comic, the map summons Twilight to a hidden room in the Castle of Friendship, where she discovers the "Armor of Friendship" to use against the changelings. Merchandise The Cutie Map is featured on the Season 5 DVD cover. In the Equestrian Odysseys expansion set of Enterplay's collectible card game, card #216 UR is of the Cutie Map. ''My Little Pony: Cutie Map Quest'' A Punch-Out & Play Activity Book. Gallery Spike "it's got all of Equestria!" S5E1.png Pinkie looks at hologram of rock farm S5E1.png Cutie marks hover over mountainous areas S5E01.png Pinkie and Rainbow's cutie marks spinning around Griffonstone S5E8.png Twilight pointing to a specific neighborhood S5E16.png Twilight and Fluttershy's cutie marks float over Smokey Mountains S5E23.png Cutie Map shows half of Equestria covered in crystal S5E25.png A portal begins to form on the Cutie Map S5E26.png Pinkie and Rarity's cutie marks float over Canterlot S6E12.png AJ and Fluttershy's cutie marks float around Las Pegasus S6E20.png Twilight and Rainbow's cutie marks float over Wonderbolt Academy S6E24.png Starlight's cutie mark floats over the Cutie Map S7E10.png Twilight and Spike look at the glowing Cutie Map S7E15.png Mane Six's cutie marks float over the Hollow Shades S7E26.png Mane Six around the expanded Cutie Map S8E1.png Rarity pointing at Klugetown S8E1.png Rainbow Dash looking at the pirates' ship S8E1.png Pinkie Pie pointing at Mount Aris S8E1.png CMC's cutie marks over Mount Aris S8E6.png Starlight and Sunburst's marks over Sire's Hollow S8E8.png Mane Six's cutie marks hover over the map S8E15.png Twilight points to the Peaks of Peril S8E23.png Season 5 DVD cover.jpg The Cutie Map card MLP CCG.png es:Mapa Cutie ru:Карта знаков отличия Category:Featured articles